


eat, drink & be merry

by kaberett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Largely a collection of character sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat, drink & be merry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/147488.html?thread=6747680#cmt6747680

It's not much to hold on to, but it does help a very little, so Molly retreats into her kitchen and its promises of manageable dangers and she cooks. She makes soups and stews; she bakes flapjack and Dundee cake; she soothes herself with the rhythm of the knives and the smell of parsley and is always still surprised when she looks up to find Ron kneading bread or Ginny peeling carrots or Hermione gazing out of the window, distracted by nothing partway through filling the kettle.

It isn't much, but she can at least make sure they're all fed.


End file.
